


[S] Wreck Their Shit

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Established Relationship, Fantrolls, Kismesissitude, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon hearing a story about a rogue monster in a forest, Cadyrn decides to venture forth to slay the beast. After a chance meeting however, he's not too sure of who this beast is, or if he really wants to see him dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Rescue

*

In his travels, it was common to hear the whispers and rumors of the area come from the mouths of their inhabitants. For Cadyrn, who dealt with such things, they were the sauce to his grubloaf. Usually it was only harmless idle gossip that was the expected in any town, a spade pair who had wrecked a building the week before, a scandal with the highbloods of the vicinity, rumors about the empress and the war going on in the far reaches of space, where countless planets were conquered in the name of Her Royal Condescension. Other times, it was something a bit more interesting: whispers of bandits near the outskirts, where to go if you were seeking a good fight or a better partner to spend the day with, who to talk to if you needed healing or help. If he was lucky, even tales of whatever was lurking around, wreaking havoc with the locals. Cadyrn had found out that there was almost always someone wreaking havoc somewhere.  
  
That was what he was searching for.  
  
He had heard in passing that there was a forest to the south, close to the sea, that was covered in the shroud of death, and all that ventured into its depths either never returned, or came out alive but mad, babbling deliriously about a monster that bathed in the flesh and blood of hundreds. He had heard of it, and felt the familiar rush of excitement tingle through his veins at the thought of fighting said monster. Usually such tales were exaggerated, hyped up by the fear of others but Cadyrn never minded much. All he wanted was a good fight, a troll to break under the heavy blows of his mace, someone to challenge him, and he would continue fighting until he got what he wanted. Most stories he followed turned out to be disappointments, but some gave him a good run for his caesars, and Cadyrn enjoyed thinking back upon them.  
  
This sounded like one of those exaggerated stories about a wild lusus naturae, but those never traveled out this far, and the forest he had heard of was deep, deep in the south, by the royal’s coast. It was a good sign, and he had decided to seek this beast out for himself.  
  
He had bid Maz goodbye a few days back, dropping only the vaguest hints where he was going but insisting he stay put for this venture. He was still pretty sure Maz knew where he was going anyway; his matesprit had heard the same story floating around and he knew Cadyrn would have been itching to check it out as soon as he had known of it. He knew Maz would be worried over him while he was gone, but he had done his best to reassure him he would be safe, after all, he hadn’t lost a fight yet, right? And he would be sure to bring him back something from the trip, just for him.  
  
The farther he had gone south the clearer, and yet more convoluted, the stories had become. It was a troll, not a lusii beast, that haunted the trees of the silent forest, a purpleblooded wraith with eyes of red fire and swifter than any bird. The number jumped from hundreds dead to thousands dead, killed and left in pieces on the ground, or strung up for the mad troll’s violent amusement, and it was said in hushed tones that even the drones who had come for him were no match for his brutal strength. It was in the town before the trees that he heard a little more about the wraith’s actual appearance, supposedly taller than himself, with horns shaped like angel’s wings and a sign like the burning sun.  
  
It was said he had fallen into his madness after listening to the words of angels from dreams and delusion, and those he spared were only given that mercy to spread the word of their insidious flame. In the last town as well that also popped up rumors of a siren, a helpless thing put into the trees to lure out trolls to attack. As soon as you made a move though, the wraith would emerge, and tear you limb from limb. It was a cruel trick, and one that Cadyrn was still unsure of what to think of. On one hand it could be a troll captured by the wraith, forced into subservience, but he was more of the mind to think it more of a legend’s exaggeration, instead. Either way, the only thing he was interested in was the wraith himself. If he managed to set free some poor soul, well all the better.  
  
With every step Cadyrn could feel his excitement mounting, and his lusus could feel it too, stamping his hooves and shaking his massive horns, his low rumbling bellows echoing through Cadyrn’s chest. Even with all the clear exaggerations of this troll, some of it had to be true, and if even only the smallest bit was right then he had certainly found a good fight and another chance to fulfill his status as a hemoknight by vanquishing such a troll.. He hoped no one had gotten to this guy first in the time he had taken to travel here, but with all the trolls dying he was pretty certain he had a good shot of taking this guy one-on-one.  
  
He dismounted from his lusus and began walking alongside him as he entered the first trees of the forest, removing his mace from the depths of his sylladex to carry in his hand. He did not know how far the troll was in the forest, or if he would find him today. He at least wanted a shot at him, so he would stay a few days if he had to before returning to Maz. He did not want to worry his little love by being away too long.  
  
It did not occur to him that he would lose the fight, or even be killed; he was no stranger to life-or-death battles, and though he’d come close he had never met a troll he could not kill. Besides, that was not how things worked. He had full confidence in the strength of his mace, and the help of his lusus. He was a hemoknight, and he would slay the vicious troll that haunted this forest.  
  
He just had to find him first.

*

The forest was quiet today, Persef noticed. The birds were silent and the only sound that could be heard was the rustle of the wind among the undergrowth and leaves, stirring them softly. It wasn’t that uncommon in these parts but it was still enough to send a prickle down his back and a few glances over his shoulder as he pushed his hair back. He trusted in the forest, in the trees and plants and what was there to keep him fed, hidden and safe, but there were other things out there that he did not trust, and after getting attacked out here once…well he would’ve had to be an idiot to travel without a certain amount of caution.  
  
He was out here mainly just to walk and get out of the hive for a while to keep Deacon happy, but he was also on the lookout for useful herbs and plants his garden lacked. It never hurt to have a little more, and he had been thinking about expanding, seeing as he had started doing regular work in the garden again.  
  
A faint bellow off in the distance caught Persef’s attention and he paused, his shovel flashing to his hands. He wasn’t going to be caught off guard this time. The sound didn’t repeat itself after a few minutes and he relaxed, only to hear the quick snap of a branch behind him. Whirling around, his eyes widened as he caught sight of a large boar lusus coming toward him, its big head swinging from side to side, snuffling wetly into the ground. It looked wild, and looking at it Persef was sure this was no one’s lusus. It gave another snort, hooves pawing stiffly at the ground as it stared at him with its large white eyes. It looked almost as tall as him.  
  
Persef did not think his shovel was going to do much.  
  
He took off running to the side, darting between the trees as it gave a deep shriek and charged, hooves scoring the ground as it jumped forward. Persef could feel his heartbeat start to race as he dodged behind a tree, running in a different direction. A heavy thunk and another shriek made him look back to see the lusus backing up and shaking its head, a deep groove in a tree next to it where its tusks had run into the bark. A flicker of hope sparked in Persef’s chest; the forest was too close together to allow a full-on charge, if he could stay ahead and keep the trees between them, it might give up and go away.  
  
Its enraged snort took the edge off of some of that hope but Persef didn’t stick around to see it get its bearing and resume its chase. Already he could hear the thunder of hooves behind him, snapping branches and the heavy rasp of tusks against bark as it plunged through the trees. Persef knew he couldn’t take it head on if he wanted to, its sharp tusks could run him through if he wasn’t quick enough to dodge its short charges, and getting wounded out here, without any help would surely be deadly. It was almost upon him again when he dove though a bush to the left, and heard yet another shriek as it slammed into a tree, ripping bark and wood everywhere.  
  
He tried to take advantage of the pause it gave him but already his legs burned and he felt out of breath, he wasn’t in shape for a long drawn out run and he knew he would have to lose this beast soon or find some other way to make it give up; this lusus was clearly out for blood regardless. His eyes flickered as quick as they could to the branches above, and cursed the fact that they were just a bit too tall to climb, although after all this running he wasn’t even sure he could pull himself up one right now. Jumping over a tangle of roots, Persef had to resist the urge to look over his shoulder to see how close the beast was; his mind exaggerated the sounds behind him, telling him it was right on his heels, tusks barely an inch from his hips and legs and he could almost feel its snorting huffs on his back, no matter that he knew he still had a lead on it. He just had to keep running, had to keep ahead and confuse it an—  
  
All thoughts came to a slamming halt as his foot snagged a crawling vine and he pitched forward with a loud yelp, heartbeat rocketing skyward as he hit the ground. Panic shot through his veins as he realized what had happened and he whirled around to see the boar rushing toward him, head hung low and tusks deadly sharp. His mind hadn’t lied, it had been closer than he had thought; he sat frozen in fear as it came ever nearer, the dirt beneath his hands trembled and he put his arms in front of his face, though he knew that would do nothing. A call suddenly broke through the rush of his heartbeat and frozen thoughts.  
  
“Profane beast!” A meaty smack and a piercing squeal sounded right in front of him; Persef looked up to see the boar topple onto its side, bleeding green from half a dozen puncture wounds in its hide. A tall troll, almost the size of Deacon, stood in front of it, a large war mace held in both of his hands. The front of his clothes were flecked with green, and as he watched the boar struggled to its feet, swinging its tusks in pained fury. The strange troll responded with a vicious upswing, connecting with the bottom of its jaws and driving the spikes in deep as its head snapped back. It fell back and the troll jumped forward, his weapon coming down once, twice, until the lusus was still and the troll was covered in bright green blood. Breathing a little roughly, he turned to Persef, who had watched all of it in horrified silence. Persef stared at him for a second, before the other reached out a blood-covered hand in his direction as if to grasp him and he reacted, swinging his shovel into the other troll’s face as hard as he could. This was not the way he was gonna go.  
  
The metal spade connected with a dull clang, bouncing off a curving horn and slicing a cut into the other’s forehead. Cadyrn stumbled back, shock stamped across his features as a hand flew to his face. Wh-what, this was not the thanks he was expecting from having saved him from a rampaging beast! Persef stood up, drawing back his shovel for another hit and Cadyrn dropped his mace, raising his other hand in a warding gesture as he took a step back.  
  
“Please, stay thy hand! Is thine mind clouded, were you not in need?”  
  
Persef paused, his hands trembling as he looked at him with narrowed eyes through his hair. Okay he clearly wasn’t attacking but what was he going on about? “Excuse me?”  
  
Cadyrn felt blood drip over his hand from the wound and he tried wiping it away, only succeeding in smearing it across his forehead. He pointed to the ground where Persef stood. “There! The beast, approaching, slavering jaws lusting for thine blood, and I in simple and pure soul came to vanquish it from thine presence.” He then pointed to his face. “What worser thanks I could not forsee, a mockery thou surely spits upon my visage.”  
  
Persef just looked at him, shovel still held at the ready while he tried to make sense of what this troll was saying. Then it clicked, and his mouth dropped open. Oh shit, this troll had just been trying to help him out! He pushed his shovel back into his sylladex, already apologetic. “Oh! I didn’t…I thought…are you okay, I didn’t hit you too hard right, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you were actually trying to help me!”  
  
Cadyrn wondered what exactly this troll thought he was doing instead of trying to lend a hand. He removed a cloth from his things, at first going to try and stopper the flow of blood running down his cheek but he cast another look at Persef’s face, holding it out to him. “My spirit and mine place are safe enough, ‘tis not a mortal wound to either. I beseech thee to look to thine own self, and take this.”  
  
The tealblood took it in confusion. Besides all of the crazy language he was spouting, did this guy not realize he was bleeding from the head? He stared at the cloth, wondering what he was supposed to do with it before Cadyrn spoke up helpfully. “Thy attacker’s blood hath marked thy cheek.” Persef started at the words, quickly wiping down his face; a smudge of green came away, and he felt a sense of exasperation come over him though the guilt at his savior, who besides being absolutely covered in the stuff, was still bleeding himself.  
  
“Oh…I’m fine, please, you’re bleeding all over the place, can’t you feel i—eek!” His words cut off as he looked behind Cadyrn, his eyes widening as he took a couple steps back. Cadyrn turned around to see his lusus emerge from the trees, a gentle rumble sounding from the beast as it caught sight of him. Persef felt his heart kick up its beat; this one was bigger than the last one, and he wasn’t even sure this troll would save him again after the way he’d ‘thanked’ him. He felt a bit of terror at the smile that came over the other’s face; was he really going let him die?  
  
“Ho, blessed sight!” Cadyrn, understanding a bit the terror on the smaller troll’s face, decided to explain. “No danger to thy self, be calm. This be mine custodian, stars t’would fall fore he harmed thee.”  
  
The ox lusus shook his head slowly, grunting as he came forward and butted Cadyrn gently, its fat tongue licking at his wound. He reassured it in soft words as Persef looked on. Thankfully he had understood pretty easily the last part, this was just the other’s lusus…big and sharp-horned as it was. Feet shuffling, he came forward hesitantly and the ox rumbled in his direction, giving his cheek a lick as well. Persef’s lips quirked a little upwards and he beckoned shyly to Cadyrn.  
  
“If you’re okay with it, come on and sit down, please, you have to get that taken care of before anything sets in, you know head wounds are pretty susceptible to infection, and that would just be the way to thank you right, besides hitting you in the face I mean yeah that was pretty bad itself and I’m still sorry for that! I hope you’re not too mad I really didn’t think you were trying to help and I guess I was just caught up in…”  
  
Cadyrn sat down and stayed still, letting the babble of words wash over him as Persef extracted a small first aid kit and worried over his wound, which really, didn’t even hurt anymore. He wondered what this troll, who didn’t look too threatening at all, was doing this deep into the forest, and if maybe he knew something about the demon that haunted these parts. Could he maybe be the siren the tales had hinted at? But wasn’t the wraith always close? He wouldn’t just have allowed him to be attacked by a random beast, would he? And if so, why hadn’t he appeared yet? Maybe he would ask, after the other was done fussing over him. If he was enslaved by the demon, surely he would want to be saved.  
  
After a while Persef sat back, satisfied with his handiwork. The cut had been swabbed and lightly bandaged, and though it was only a temporary fix thanks to the basic supplies he carried, he was feeling slightly less guilty over causing it in the first place, if only just a little. He fiddled with his sweater, hiding in his hair again with his shoulders hunched up. “Uh, thank you, you know, for helping me even after I hit you with my shovel, that was pretty great of you and all.” He glanced up at him. “So what’re you doing around here?”  
  
With a look from Cadyrn, Oxdad settled down behind Persef, protecting him from any attacks from behind. The lusus would keep a watchful eye out for anything coming from the blueblood’s side. He gathered his cape around him a little. “I’d be a villain if injustice was done in front of mine eyes, that twas allowed unchecked; consider no boon nor favor owed, ‘cept a few morsels of information is all I seek, pertained as to my quest here.”  
  
“Uhh, sure?”  
  
Cadyrn leaned in close. “I seek a beast, vile in spirit, foul in nature, twixt there these trees; a tale hath reached my ears of a demon haunting these green lands, taller than I say’st the word, having fallen into gross madness. A knight, I come bearing righteous fury in both palms, for blood and justice, give peace back to the people. Perhaps thou, who inhabit these parts, might lead me closer to my destination?”  
  
Persef took a second to digest the strange speak, before he gasped, eyes wide as his twisting hands froze. “A troll haunting the forest? What do you mean?”  
  
“Know thee not of what I speak? The word gushes from the mouths of the smallest babe, towns speak as if fanned flames drove their tongues and bellows stoked the forges. Bitter time! Too true an evil it is, already hundreds have met their end here beneath these branches.” Cadyrn gestured around him. “They say he is demon, and those who survive such unhappy encounters are few indeed in number, and all driven mad. Blessings run within thee that no such meeting hath happened yet.”  
  
“Oh my God, I’ve got to tell Deacon about this!” Persef got to his feet again, shaking leaves from the bottom of his jeans. He had to warn him about this crazy, murderous troll running around, and tell him to be careful whenever he went out! Or just try and keep him inside, although he was pretty certain that that wasn’t really going to work; Deacon would probably fight this guy for fun, oh no. Well either way he had to know, and as soon as possible too! Pausing suddenly, he looked back at the other, clearing his throat a little.  
  
“Uh…that bandage is really only supposed to be kind of temporary, and you should change it soon, and I mean if you wanted to I could do it back home and fix you up a little better and it wouldn’t really take that long you know just, if you wanted to…” He shrugged his shoulders a bit, trying not to seem to concerned over it.  
  
Cadyrn was surprised at the offer, but a smile spread across his face and he stood up as well, sweeping his cape behind him as he gave a little bow. “Pray you, if’t beith thy pleasure, on most wise consent, lead on.” Oxdad shook his horns in agreement and Persef smiled a little in return, waiting until Cady had retrieved his weapon before starting off in the right direction. He looked up at him.  
  
“So what’s your name?”  
  
“Cadyrn Belatu, a most gracious pleasure to hath crossed paths tonight. And you?”  
  
“Persef Lepori.”  
  
“Well met, Persef.”

*


	2. Rest And Talks

*

They arrived at the hive without any further mishaps, although Persef’s calf had started to hurt halfway back through the trip, probably due to the bad fall he had taken. Cadyrn had protested for a while, saying it was best if Persef rode on his lusus the rest of the way, but the other staunchly refused on account of burdening the poor thing, in spite of the fact that Cadyrn pointed out that Oxdad was his main form of transportation and really would not mind. It wasn’t until the second time that Persef stumbled that the blueblood managed to convince him to accept the ride, and gave him a boost to rest on the lusus’ wide back. They traveled a little faster after that, and the taller troll could hear Persef whispering to his custodian, rubbing behind one big, fuzzy ear. The lusus snuffled, stretching his head back to get more of the wonderful scratches and Cadyrn smiled a little, enjoying the fact that his lusus was savoring the affection, and that Persef had taken so quickly toward him.  
  
At the hive Cadyrn peered around in interest, while Oxdad settled down outside in the garden for a good nap; Cadyrn warned him not to eat anything from it though. Persef had mentioned a ‘Deacon’, which he could only assume was a moirail or matesprit of his, but he couldn’t see anyone else around. He must be out, then. The intrigue only deepened as he entered the doorway and noticed with some surprise that the threshold was covered in chips and gouges, and the ceiling was covered in them as well, criss-crossing against each other like scrapes and bruises. It looked like a battle had been fought upside down on its surface. Did Persef have his lusus as well? Was it a type of lizard, possibly, who liked to climb over the walls of the hive? He mulled over it for a bit as Persef led him over to sit on a couch while he went to get better supplies, but decided not to mention it. Surely if it was so common, the cause for it would appear soon enough.  
  
Persef once again started fussing over him, mumbling under his breath just lowly enough that Cadyrn couldn’t quite hear him, despite the close distance between them. He was content to sit still and let the other do his work, feeling gentle fingers remove the bandage and wipe away the blood that had oozed out during the trip to give it a more thorough clean. Maybe he was wrong about Persef being quite so weak, that was a good hit he had landed, even if Cadyrn hadn’t been of the mind to defend himself. He looked over once more around the hive, his eyes alighting on the nearby kitchen, and the table there; its surface was pitted with scratches and scars. His eyes widened. That must be an excitable lusus.  
  
“By blood what manner of custodian dwells within these walls, that claws dig an’ scour over thy hive’s many surfaces? Truth, nev’r hath I seen such spite, save those at the end of my mace.”  
  
Persef paused, looking down at him. “Claws? No…no, my lusus doesn’t claw anything, he’s really neat.”  
  
“Persef, thy words art surely a riddle, thy true form a sphinx, for I cannot imagine the cause for such violence.” Cadyrn gestured to the table; Persef’s eyes followed it and then widened, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
“Oh uh….I-I don’t know where they came from…” his eyes flickered to the side and back, hands twisting up the bandage in his grip. “Must’ve always been there, I guess…” he trailed off in a nervous laugh as his color flushed deeper. He returned a little hastily to Cadyrn’s wound, fingers prodding just a tad harder than before. Cadyrn mulled over his reaction, pondering over that terrible lie. Well if it wasn’t a lusus then he would guess it was another troll, but Persef didn’t look the type to tear into a table so why, or even who would….  
  
Oh. Cadyrn flushed a little himself as it hit him just how those scratches came into being; how embarrassing to bring something like that up so tactlessly! Well, at least he was fairly certain now this Deacon was Persef’s matesprit…  
  
A silence descended upon the both of them for a while before Persef was done, sitting back and examining the bandaged wound. He had gotten the bleeding to stop altogether, dabbed it with an antiseptic and then covered it all with a neat piece of gauze. Cadyrn reached up to touch it gingerly, a smile on his lips at this most kind and thoughtful gesture. “The blessings of the moon upon thee Persef, that thou hath been possessed by such kindness as to offer aid to me! Mercy most tender upon thy soul.”  
  
Persef ducked his head a little, his hair sweeping in front of him ever so slightly. “Well, I did kind of cause it in the first place, it was the least I could do and –”  
  
Cadyrn raised a hand. “Speak no more of the deed, t’was an act made in depths true of fear and misunderstandings, banish it from thy mind and worry no longer; ‘tis past. Nothing but well hath thee done by me.” He gave him another smile and stood up, straightening his tunic. “By thy leave I shalt depart, dare I not intrude upon thy generosity most longer and night wanes as we speak.”  
  
Worry tinged the tealblood’s tone. “Are you still going to look for that demon guy that’s been killing people? What if you don’t find him today where will you stay; the sun’s gonna come out and you know how dangerous it is to be out, NOT that I’m saying you don’t know how dangerous it is I mean obviously you know, everyone knows but I just wanna know where you’ll go?”  
  
“Twas my purpose, very stuff o’ morality that bid me seek out this mad troll and leave him slain; I must be kept, wander more, ‘til I have found him.” Cadyrn shrugged nonchalantly. “Few nights, perhaps, but I hath come prepared, fret not, accustomed hath I been yet to the sun’s burning kiss. Familiar touch indeed; a small tent hath always been adequate in my wanderings.”  
  
Persef looked a bit horrified. “A tent? Would a tent be enough, I mean the sun is really deadly or it could be uncomfortable, not that you’re not strong enough to handle that, I mean you took down that boar in the forest and I guess maybe you’ve been doing this a long while or something I don’t really know but you could maybe stay here, we could probably make room for you, yeah and Deacon wouldn’t mind I think or he might mind but I could probably talk to him, he’s reasonable-” He stopped suddenly, taking a deep breath and twisting the ends of his hair between his fingers. “If you wanted, of course, I’m not trying to push it on you but it’s just an idea, you know and maybe you’re okay with staying here for a few days?”  
  
The blueblood blinked at him in startled shock, taken aback by the generosity of the offer. He bent down a little to look at Persef, studying him carefully. “How! I look yet no guile doth I see, shrewdness not in vision nor sense, this question thus asked, will you go, will you stay, thou’d hath me stay! Where hast thou stow’d such gentle magic, fairness tender in thee, opposite expected? Truth generous indeed! That thee offer’d such.” He straightened, shaking his head. “Nay, yet refuse I must, this cannot be, I hath not secured in me such honors to approve this tender sense. Too good thy offer! Too little mine own.”  
  
“Oh…” Persef’s face, even behind the loose strands of his hair, visibly dropped, disappointment clearly visible before he ducked his head down and his hair swept forward; shoulders hunched up as his fingers tangled in the edges of his black locks again. “Yeah that’s pretty good too, you know, to find the guy and all and you know a lot more about this than I do, so it makes sense so of course you would….” he trailed off into mumbles, fingers continuously twisting deeper. Cadyrn could hear him still speaking, though he couldn’t make out the words, but it was his posture that made him wince, and his hands itch to tangle within the edges of his own cape. Well it couldn’t hurt to stay, right, and it would be a lot safer to stay in an enclosed hive than out in the open where he and his lusus would be attacked at any time, and who even knew if the demon troll slept during the days instead of kept awake through his murderous energy? He had promised Maz to stay as safe as possible…and if he were honest with himself Persef did oh so remind him of his mate, soft, small and kind, always hiding and shy.  
  
“Hellfire,” he muttered under his breath, sitting down again on the couch before speaking up. “T’would make more sense, pray you believe, set down here for time being; wise and esteem’d Persef, neither my place nor aught I refuse such offers from thy kindness, ill-temper’d was I to think of it. Humbly I beseech thee, forgive me, and take up thy offer once more?”  
  
Persef looked up quickly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You’re gonna stay, that’s great! Okay yeah we have a room off near the back that we don’t and I’ll talk to Deacon when he gets home so I’m sure he’ll be alright with it even thought it might take a bit? But he’d really nice you’ll really like him and oh I’ll make you something later, you must be hungry and I don’t think there’s much variety out there of course but you might cook and all no I’m certain you cook and you probably make make great stuff, not saying you wouldn’t with what you have, or not have, but yeah I’ll make you something and we can get a room ready!”  
  
“Know not how this Deacon of thine will greet me,” Cadyrn chuckled, “But indeed, missed have I the comforts of a bed, and a hot meal. Thou hath outdone thyself, how could I possibly begin to repay this boon thou hath bequeathed me with?”  
  
“Well,” Persef looked almost eager, pushing some of his hair back before his hands settled into fists on his lap. “You travel right, you mentioned a few times now so I think you travel a lot around you kind of look like the person who wanders and stuff anyway; not that it wouldn’t be alright if you didn’t, I just think you do?”  
  
“Guessed truth, far beith mine reaches, and mine exploits.”  
  
“Do you think you could tell me some stories about your adventures?” The words were spoken in a rush, and immediately after sucked in a breath, holding baited air in quivering anticipation. Even if Cadyrn had had a heart of stone, he was not sure if it would have been in his power to refuse the troll before him, nor did he really want to anyway; he perked up, hands rubbing together in joy. He loved telling his tales!  
  
“Persef…O Persef! What luck, what fortune, tales hath I to entertain a company for days two score, if you wish, by your gracious patience, I will unvarnish’d tales deliver to thee, of my whole course, adventures singular and shared even, ‘tween me and my mate, keep thy dreams full of glory, exploration, for time to come!” He gestured for Persef to sit closer, already warming up to the subject; the other carefully slid a bit closer, until he was next to Cadyrn comfortably. “Know this, far beith my travel to hear what speak lay o’ the land and mouths that doth dwell upon it, my business indeed, to search out whispers of villains and creatures of manner most foul, slay, pierce with steel and mace, thus restore order most true. I will recount to thee now, a tale of a most cruel beast, a lusus naturae of spirit pitch and foul, who was known in the grips of the far North, as only the Frost-Bound….”  
  
He talked of the animal, a wild lusus who had terrorized the cold cities up north, covered in their ice and snow, appearing only in storms to raze through livestock and what few crops grown, and yes, even through the hives of trolls! Leaving only pieces behind, frozen into the ground with their homes brought down around them before disappearing into the wild blizzards again. How he had tracked it down, Oxdad the only thing keeping him from a snowy death in the mountains, to discover an enormous bear lusus being the culprit, ferocious and hungry. After it was ‘slain’ once more in words Cadyrn moved on to his next conquest, speaking of his more exciting exploits, of the strange trolls and the way they lived most exotically in some places, and switching to gentler tales of exploring ruins with Maz when he felt things were getting too bloody.  
  
Cadyrn didn’t know how long he spoke before he felt a slight weight settle on his side, but wisely decided not to mention it for fear of scaring the other off, and talked until the weight became heavier, and he could hear Persef’s deep, even breathing by him. Trailing off, he saw the tealblood resting his head on his shoulder, fast asleep. A smile on his lips, he carefully swept off his cape, laying it over his host and tucking a bit of stay strands of Persef’s hair behind his ear while he slept on; he relaxed on the couch, resting his head on one hand as settled in to wait. He would not begrudge Persef of sleep, and he also felt the need to de-stress after long days of travel.  
  
He would be patient, there was no need to rush now that he had found a place to rest on his quest.

*


	3. The Terror Troll?!

*

Deacon strode across the clearing toward the hive, a disappointed scowl on his face. No big groups today in the forest, just small pickings of single trolls looking for a fight. None of them were very strong, or put up much of a fight in the end, but eh. Some of them had screamed pretty loud so that made up for some of it, but it still felt like a just unsatisfactory hunt. He still felt the shakes in his hand, the bigger ones he got when he didn't get all off his energy out right. Maybe he could get out again later, see if he could find anyone else wandering around the forest to take on. Hopefully they would be stronger, or at least struggle a bit more, instead of just running away when they saw him or something. Now that was just pathetic.

 

If he didn't have a better hunt later he'd just have to wait until tomorrow, even though the thought of staying like this made his skin itch all over. It was something he was used to, but that still never made it any easier... Grumbling under his breath he stepped in front of the door; seeing Persef was sure to turn his bad mood around, it always did, although he wasn't sure that this restless feeling was going to go away any time soon. He pushed open the door a little more forcefully than he should have, stomping inside as he cast his eyes around for his matesprit...

 

...and froze.

 

Cadyrn looked up when he heard the front door open, wondering if this was the mysterious matesprit of Persef's, come home at last, only to feel a wave of ice run down his spine. He locked eyes with a troll, taller than him, scarred and battle-worn. His horns curved from his head tall and graceful, the ends flaring out into three wide points, like wings. Cadyrn could see his sign, vivid purple on his chest, rounded like the sun; the stories had been wrong, his sign was more spreading wings than the sun. It was him, it had to be...the rush of ice changed into a flare of heat and excitement; this was the demon troll he had come to kill! He was just about to stand, ready to fight before a soft snore brought his attention crashing back down to the ground, and he hesitated. Oh no, Persef...

 

Deacon saw only the blurry, slightly indistinct form of a strange troll on his couch, his sign and sleeves a bright blue, and Persef laying next to him—no, ON him!!—still and quiet. His anger, already smouldering deep, sparked into wildfire and he practically roared, hands held ready to strangle this intruding motherfucker before ripping his throat out. “Who the FUCK are YOU, _what've have you DONE to Persef?!_ ”

 

The mad troll knew Persef? Cadyrn's only thought was interrupted as he stood up anyway, confused enough by this whole debacle that his urge to fight had dimmed down. Persef slid down the couch, jolting up sleepily from his nap, rubbing at his eyes; Deacon stopped just long enough to make sure he was alright, hands checking quickly to make sure no wounds were on him before his intent switched again to getting his hands on Cadyrn and continued to come toward him. The blueblood put up his hands in confused pleading; what was going on??

 

“Blood!! I have done, finished, hon'st perplexity runs true, halt and pray, explain thyself; I hath done nothing wrong, confusion! Persef is safe, he slept, softly, temporarily only! No cause for alarm yet thy anger still froths, I command thee, stand halt! Explain!” He felt a bit of anger come into his own tone as he stepped back another pace. “Who art thou to stand here, spitting flame, answer me! Grievous insults thrown at mine honor, think thee first hand I hath harmed innocent trolls! Who art thou to stand here, spitting flame, answer me! Treasonous beast! Brute foulblooded art thy not mine prey, my quest ended, stand fast so I may end thee!”

 

“The fuck are you even _saying_!!” Deacon lunged forward only to have a now fully awake Persef latch onto his side, trying to hold him back. The tealblood hung on gamely, attempting to make Deacon see sense.

 

“Deacon, hey, hey it's okay he's a friend okay calm down, he's fine, he saved me when I was out in the forest and I got in the way of a bad lusus and I got chased but I'm okay! Because Cadyrn came along and killed it and helped me out really nicely and I kind of smacked him in the face with my shovel? But only because I was scared and I wasn't thinking right and I kind of thought he was going to kill me but he wasn't so I felt really bad and he was bleeding pretty bad too so I brought him home and fixed him up and I kind of offered him a place to stay because he doesn't have a place to go, I mean can you imagine staying out in a tent and OH!!” Persef stopped and took a deep breath, tugging on Deacon's shirt. “There's a crazy troll out in the forest killing people!”

 

Deacon was sufficiently distracted enough to pause, his mind clearing a bit as he processed what Persef was saying. “...what? Who's killing people?”

 

Persef shrugged helplessly. “I don't really know but everybody in the cities are talking about it and Cadyrn came over to defeat him and make the forest safe again, which is how we met because he saved me from a lusus and he didn't even mind me hitting him in the face and he was just telling me stories and I fell asleep!! He's a good guy I promise, he's okay so just calm down a little, yeah okay, and I can make lunch and then we can all talk, okay?”

 

A scowl furrowed Deacon's brows again as he exclaimed, “Wait you offered this fucker a place to stay, _what_?!”

 

Cadyrn kept narrowed eyes on the purpleblood, trying to fight his way out of the confusion. Persef had called this troll 'Deacon', the name of his matesprit. So this was Persef's mate? _This_? But...he was certain this was the mad troll he had come looking for! This was him! His gaze flickered to Persef, so small next to him and it hit him: Persef was the Siren the tales had whispered about. Of course. Of _course_ he was the Siren, it all made sense, no troll would let their matesprit be attacked, and Persef did look so small and helpless, and easy lure to anyone out looking for prey...he wanted to groan, to bury his face in his hands and curse the world. It was just his luck to come across something like this, there was no way he could fight Deacon in Persef's hive, much less in front of Persef himself! But he had to get rid of him, had to kill him! For the sake of everyone else... it didn't help matters that regardless of his explanation, Persef still didn't know who the mad troll of the stories was! Did he really not know what his mate did out in the forest? Was he lying? He just didn't seem the type to lie...

 

Even in the face of all the questions and frustration in him, Cadyrn decided it was time to at least speak up for the sake of Persef, who was looking rather overwhelmed right now. “Let me speak, like your mate, lay an explanation to help along thine matters, t'was indeed I invited back, verily offered a grand boon, in generosity and pu—”

 

Deacon pointed a hand at him, snarling. “I ain't fucking talkin' to you, asswipe.”

 

Cadyrn would have gasped had he not been so affronted; his jaw dropped at both the insult and the rude interruption. The nerve! Persef stepped in font of him, taking one of Deacon's hands in his, patting it gently. “Deacon...Cadyrn is fine, yes, I told him he could stay here for a few days, I didn't think you'd mind much but obviously you do but can't he stay just for a while, only for a little bit just until he finished what he's here to do and then he can go home, okay, it won't even be that long just a few days, please?”

 

Deacon's lips curled down, but as he looked down at Persef's hopeful face, partly hidden by his hair, he grumbled again, feeling his resolve crumble. “Urgh...FINE...I guess...”

 

Persef gave him one of his little smiles, clearly happy. “That's great!” A yawn suddenly pushed through, and he shook his head a little. “I slept a little too long I think, but it's a good enough time for lunch, don't you think, I mean I don't think any one has eaten yet, especially not you but oh Cadyrn if you already had something before that's fine too, you don't have to eat oh but wait you said you were hungry before right, anyway let me get something ready. Come on, Deacon, you can help me out.” He led the grumbling Deacon away into the kitchen, flushing once again as they passed by the table and ducking his head down in his hair; Cadyrn pretended not to notice.

 

He was left standing there in silence, wondering just what in the hell he had gotten into. A low rumbling groan outside caught his attention and he moved to the back door, looking out one of the windows there. His lusus stood outside, worried snorts huffing out into the air. His big head shook back and forth, asking if he was alright. With a look toward the kitchen, Cadyrn opened the back door and slipped out, hooking his hands in the thick fur of his lusus' neck and giving him the tiniest of headbutts; he was alright. He sighed, feeling the bandage on his head scratch against the roughness of Oxdad's horns.

 

“Know not what I hath done, my lus'....what pandemonium this all is.”

 

A low moo was his only response.

 

*

 

Lunch was a bit awkward later, though Cadyrn thought he might have been the only one who thought of it that way. They sat at the table, while Cadyrn tried not to stare too hard at either his host, his host's matesprit or the scratches covering the table like fingerprints on a dirty glass.

 

He had come in after a talk with his lusus when lunch was ready, to find a very flustered Persef setting out plates and utensils, Deacon standing off to the side looking fairly triumphant. Cadyrn had only to look at Persef's kiss-swollen lips, hair slightly out of place around the edges, dark blush on his cheeks as he flitted around the table, and it was exceedingly clear what had taken place while he was outside. The lunch had only gone downhill for him afterward.

 

Being so isolated from the rest of troll society, Cadyrn and Maz led fairly private lives, and those blatant overtures of affection he had seen in his travels were not something he paid much attention to. It was somehow all the worse then, to know, or be acquainted with the people before him and see such things. As he urged them to sit down Persef tucked his hair behind one ear, exposing some of his neck though the too big sweater he wore; Cadyrn was privy to the full view of a variety of lovebites, all in different stages of fading, that covered the skin of his neck. If it hadn't been clear before then, it was certainly clear now; Cadyrn quickly looked down at is food, but was only distracted by the long scratch curving over the edge of the table by his plate. Deacon caught his eye as he looked up, his grin knowing and smug as he caught him looking at the marks on the piece of furniture.

 

Cadyrn had to push back the urge to fight him right then and there. Damned beast, arrogant and lewd...it had to be him he had searched for, who else could fit so neatly into the signs of the stories he had followed? Of course he had not counted on Persef being here...if he was the Siren they had talked about (at this point Cadyrn's thoughts were beginning to spin into doubt about him) then he was certainly under no entrapment or such. But he hadn't exactly lured him anywhere, for the love of the messiahs, Cadyrn had saved him from death! And that certainly hadn't looked staged. At least...he had hoped it wasn't. He narrowed eyes at the smirking fool to his side. This one though...he had come more than prepared for a fight with him.

 

Persef didn't give him much time to deal on those thoughts, or his food, hovering somewhere between hesitant and eager as he asked Cadyrn more about himself. The blueblood found himself hard pressed to eat much as he gave his answers, his fork hovering above his food in one hand as the other gestured freely over the table. He noticed Persef didn't eat much as well; he would spear a piece of food and let it sit there between his fingers as he listened with rapt attention to Cadyrn's answers, and then be too busy with his response to do much else besides push things around on his plate.

 

“Come on Persef, here ya go.” For the fifth time that lunch Deacon interrupted Persef's speech, popping some food into the tealblood's mouth as he turned. Persef chewed and swallowed before setting off once more on what he had been talking about, and on the other side of the table Cadyrn wondered at the familiarity of the action between them. Deacon looked to be focused solely on his food but Cadyrn could see his eyes flicker back to Persef and his plate every couple of seconds, as if waiting for a long enough time to pass so he could remind him to eat again. It was clearly something that happened often enough, something Deacon and Persef had turned into ritual between them.

 

That did not seem the behavior of a troll in the throes of bloodmadness, nor the relationship he had expected at all from what he had been told was between master and slave. Cadyrn picked at his food after a while, his churning thoughts driving out the rest of his appetite. He must not allow himself to be swayed, he told himself firmly. There could be layers of trickery at work here not yet seen.

 

After lunch he offered to clean up but Persef very stoutly refused, blocking him at every turn with gentle persistence that he didn't need to do any such thing—Cadyrn could hear Deacon mutter underneath his breath something very different than his matesprit—and that he should relax, and rest from his trip. The blueblood eventually conceded defeat and thanked Persef for the lunch, promising to earn his keep somehow while he stayed at is hive. It wasn't too late in the night to go out again, he decided to stay put for the time being. He was still convinced that Deacon was the troll that he was searching for, no matter what normal behavior he might have around his mate; even a beast did not bite the hand that fed it. He would wait, he supposed, wait and see just what more he could find out about the purpleblood, and whether or not action was required from him. If it turned out he was wrong, then he would be on his way soon enough, but if he was honest with himself...he very much wanted Deacon to be the troll he was looking for.

 

He visited his lusus out in the garden again, puttering around the plants and looking at their vivid colors until the sun peeked over the horizon. He was sure Persef kept busy in other ways, as he didn't come out while Cadyrn was in the garden. When he came back in he found out that a sleeping place had been prepared for him, and he felt the slightest pang as he remembered a similar bed once. Soon enough, he promised himself, soon enough.

 

After he bid Persef and Deacon a fair day and good dreaming, Cadyrn found himself lying on his back, studying the dark surface of the ceiling above him. The air around him had changed, becoming thicker, a little hotter as the sun raised the temperature of the surface outside; it tugged and pulled at him as he tucked the edges of his long cloak around himself, closing his eyes. He could hear the twin murmurs of Persef and Deacon in their room, talking to each other; he heard his name mentioned a few times. Most likely discussing his stay. Talking didn't last long, the sounds changed.

 

Cadyrn turned over and closed his eyes, thinking of different beds, different sounds, and a much warmer embrace.

 

*


	4. Getting Properly Introduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadyrn meets the third host of Persef's hive, has some training, and gets a bit of a talk in with this Deacon Mercur.

The next night he awoke early, the post sun heat still lingering in the hive, clinging to corners and shadows with a determined tenacity. He very carefully fixed the blankets he had laid under, settling the pillow on top as he looked about the silent hive. Making his way quietly to the nearest window, he pulled aside the thick curtains to view the outside.

 

The sky was awash in violet and gold, a slowly fading ember off to the horizon over the trees where the vanished sun was throwing out its last rays. Beyond, it changed from orange to pink, then a deep violet of the approaching night. Through the window, it looked an almost surreal scene, a painting perhaps, brought to life by the deft hands of an artisan.

 

He pulled himself from his thoughts after a moment, letting the curtain fall closed. Walking to the front door he opened it and stepped outside, shutting it behind him as he breathed in the spiced forest air. Cadyrn looked around, heading over to the garden first, where his lusus was most likely still.

 

He hoped he hadn't snacked on any of Persef's plants. Oxdad was fairly good with things like that but he had been known to give in to temptation on occasion...

 

Cadyrn smiled as he heard his lusus first, quiet snuffles that said he was already awake, and probably had been for a while. He always had been an early riser. He was about to call a hello as his lusus came into view, before he saw the other lusus present; a small lop ear custodian sat in front of Oxdad who was similarly reclined on the ground, noses almost touching as they conversed in their animal tongue. They looked up to see Cadyrn approach at the same time, and Oxdad gave a friendly bellow at the sight.

 

The blueblood smiled, putting up his hands. “Good sunset, and fair night! That I hath interrupted conversation most amiable, I see, I offer my apologies. I beg that mine presence doth not deprive thee of good company. Pray, continue.”

 

His lusus bobbed his head with a gentle grunt, inviting him to sit. Cadyrn took the invitation gratefully, looking over at the lop ear, who was waiting patiently in his relaxed position. Oxdad touched his nose to the other, then gave a snort as he swung around to look at the hive beside them.

 

“Ah, a host!” Cadyrn inclined his head toward the lusus. “Forgive me, that I did not make thy acquaintance earlier, seeking to remedy this blemish uncommon quick as is just, beith thee as a custodian of there this hive, it is with gladness in my heart that I do know you. By chance my lus' hath given thee knowledge upon mine affairs in thy speech, but should it not be as told, I am Cadyrn.” Another small bow and he smiled a bit. “Wager I, the honest Persef be thy charge?”

 

The small lusus bobbed his head once, and hopped closer; Cadyrn reached out to give him a few soft scratches behind his ears. “'Twas Persef offered me sanctity in his hive, 'twould call it kindness were the phrase enough to live up to action...ah but I hath forgotten myself, words like sun rays blind the eye, were thee not in conference?”

 

A quiet clicking of teeth was his only answer, before Persef's lusus turned to Oxdad, twitching his nose a few times at him before hopping into the direction of the hive. Cadyrn watched him go for a moment before looking at his own lusus; the big beast gave a rumbling huff, going up to all four hooves and turning away. Clearly no secrets were to be revealed from him. Shaking his head, Cadyrn got up, peering out over the clearing spot. He never began a morning without indulging in a bit of training, and where he was right now, with who he could possibly be dealing with, it would be the pinnacle of foolishness to let down his guard, or his practice. He removed his cape, and tunic, folding them neatly over the roots of a nearby tree. He spent a few minutes stretching, before uncapcataloguing his mace, testing the sharp points carefully against the palm of his hand. As always, the weapon was a familiar weight in his hand, a steady extension of his own arm and he swung it around a few times, spinning it around one hand with the ease born of long sweeps of practice.

 

There was a moo from the side, a questioning note in Oxdad's tone. Cadyrn called over his shoulder lightly, concentrating on the movement of the weapon in hand, “I thought a bit of drills, to start, then our trials to-night? Patience, my lus', thy turn comes soon enough.” Satisfied, Oxdad trundled to the borders of the treeline, beginning to crop the nearby grass for his breakfast. The blueblood put him from his mind, letting his breath out slowly as he started his first set of motions, following them through as if he were made of rusted iron. After a while his movements became faster, smoother, and by the third, more complex set, his mace was a deadly flash of glinting metal. His feet were constantly moving, stepping back and forth over the uneven ground as he pushed against unseen enemies, resisting the urge to stay still and stand his ground. To stand in only one spot during a fight was to commence the most passive of attacks, and it would surely be your end eventually.

 

*

 

He stopped only when the muscles in his arms had begun to ache under the long practice, letting the mace droop points-first toward the ground as he caught his breath. Behind him, a soft snuffling sound approached, and Cadyrn grinned, rolling his shoulders as he turned.

 

“Eager for thine own defeat, 'tis the mark of fools and lunatics it is said, seeking new results in the predictable.”

 

His custodian rumbled a disagreement, gnashing teeth in that particular laugh of his. _'The fool speaks, the sage acts'_.

 

*

 

Deacon yawned into the still-warm air, his arm tightening slightly around the body next to him. Fangs clicked together as his jaws snapped shut, rolling over on the bed to face Persef, who slumbered quietly beside him; he reached out and brushed back a few locks of hair away from the other's face. Persef barely stirred, even when Deacon drew closer to press lazy kisses to his forehead and lips the tealblood only exhaled a little deeper, legs shifting before fading back into deep sleep.

 

The larger troll yawned again, sitting up. It was early, as always, he doubted the moons had risen yet, or would for a while. In the silence around him he suddenly became aware of a noise, and his sleep fog vanished to be replaced by a cautious anger, that caused his hands to twitch and form into tight fists. He quickly crossed to the closet, pulling on a shirt and jeans as his ire grew under the sound, which as he found, was repetitive. He closed the bedroom door behind him as quietly as his frustrations would allow, before stepping into the hallway of the hive and stomping through it.

 

As he went forward it became more clearer; the short rumble and pound of hooves came from the outside, followed by a sharp snap as if a brittle branch had been violently torn away from a tree. Deacon remembered last night's talks around lunch, hadn't that one guy mentioned something about his lusus tagging along on his nomad shit or something? Some kind of hoofbeast type. His anger flickered a little hotter. Goddammit, if it was that stupid shitspewing bastard making all that noise he was gonna have to make sure he wasn't capable of making any kind of sound for a long while, fuck the fact that he was Persef's guest. He could just...say the troll had an accident. A very tragic accident which left him unable to speak or move or do anything but slurp food through a straw and piss his pants.

 

He wasn't fond of that little blueblooded grubfucker; his hands itched to put a hole in that asshole's skull. Making a move on his matesprit like that, right after meeting him...Deacon wasn't fucking stupid, that blueblood freak had totally been making eyes at Persef! Getting up all close and personal like that, no way that little nap-fest was innocent. He wasn't buying that saving-Persef-from-an-attack story either, for all they knew, he had lured that lusus into his matesprit's way; for what reason, he couldn't really think of right now, but he was sure he was gonna think of one soon enough. And he was definitely sure he wasn't gonna like it.

 

The guy talked like an idiot too. Who the fuck wanted to be a knight? Wandering around without a hive or anything, fighting idiots...Deacon conveniently forgot he did the same for a few sweeps not long ago, peeking into where Persef had set up a sleeping space for the guy. Much too good for him, in his opinion. His scowl darkened however, when he saw it empty, the sheets folded neatly on top of one another. He wavered for a moment before quickly giving the little pile a push, sending the sheets tumbling messily to the floor. Ha. That was better. Fuckin' neat freak.

 

His victory was interrupted by yet another snap in the nearby distance and he turned on his heel, making his way to the front door and outside. He leaned against the door frame, narrowing his eyes at the sight before him.

 

Deacon's first thought was that the guy was hugging his lusus, but they were just far enough away that a bit of squinting put them all in a better picture. The troll had the horns of his lusus, one of those furry plains types, gripped tight in his hands as he pushed against him. The lusus stomped heavy hooves on the dirt, a low rumble coming from its throat. Slow seconds passed before the head of the big custodian was forced down by the strength of the other, and they came apart at some unspoken signal, backing up until there was a good distance between them. Deacon has a strong suspicion of what would come next, he was not disappointed. They ran at each other, and now the cause of the loud snapping sound was clear; their horns smacked together in a way that made that almost brought a grimace to his lips, and they pushed against each other in their grapple again. The blueblood had discarded his cape and tunic, and his straining muscles were clear against his rolled up sleeves. Deacon's anger ebbed slightly as he turned to more pressing thoughts.

 

He knew what the guy was here for, messiah fucking knew he had said it about three hundred times since getting here. Deacon would've had to be a idiot six times over to not know who the blueblood was referring to when he mentioned the 'wraith in the woods'. Another bounty hunter, looking to take him on one-on-one. Which wouldn't have been a problem if they had met in the forest alone, but that wasn't the case here. Looking at him now, Deacon was reevaluating his estimation of the other's strength, and while he was of the opinion now that he would give him at least a good fight for a few minutes, that wasn't an option he could take anymore. This guy was Persef's _guest_. Sure he could make a few...accidents happen, but Persef would ask questions. He would have considered letting the guy bumble around the forest for a few days before he gave up and went home but this troll was no fool. If he didn't have his suspicions already, he would soon. And those suspicions would inevitably lead him to question Persef.

 

His claws dug into the flesh of his crossed arms as a snarl twisted his lips, not even admitting to himself that the barest flicker of fear sparked in his chest. He had no intention of letting Persef know what he was up to every day in the forest. No, the blueblood would have to make a quick and mysterious disappearance before anything like that could happen. Deacon didn't know yet how he would do it, but soon enough, he figured, his chance would come. As long as Persef didn't suspect anything...he was in the clear.

 

He stepped away from the door frame, suddenly irritated by these thoughts. Who the fuck was this guy to come over here and mess with his thoughts? Fucking no one, that's who. He'd already wasted at _least_ five minutes thinking when he could have been exercising, or doing something else more productive. His sudden movements caught the eye of the troll as he was about to begin another charge and he glanced toward Deacon for the slightest second. It was a bad move. The ox lusus' horns caught him on the cheek, tossing him back into the dirt. Deacon didn't bother hiding his smirk.

 

Served him right.

 

He dropped his hands by side again, keeping himself slightly tense as if waiting for an attack. Deacon would have welcomed the attempt; it would give him a good excuse to give to Persef, and he could be rid of the twist-horned grubfuck in just a few short, if bloody, minutes. But no such attack came; the other troll merely picked himself back up, shaking his head as if to clear nagging insects from it. Deacon noticed the bandage on his head was leaking bright blue blood, and the gauze was blotched through with the stuff. He grimaced at the sight. Persef was probably gonna fuss over it as soon as he caught sight of it, and this guy had already received too much of his matesprit's attentions, in his opinion.

 

Deacon met the other's gaze steadily as he came closer, and it was with satisfaction that he saw the wariness in the blueblood's eyes. Damn straight you better be scared of me, he thought snidely. Regardless of his thoughts, he was surprised when the other inclined his head as soon as they were a few feet apart, as if this was supposed to be a civil conversation. The purpleblood hadn't really thought about what kind of conversation this would be, or why he had sought one out in the first place, but he begrudgingly realized that he should at least get the guy out of sight of the _hive_ before he started up any _un_ civil things.

 

“Fair evening to thee, Deacon. I should hope thou hast slept...well.” It was obvious good rest was the farthest thing the blueblood wished on him, but the feeling was mutual so he didn't care. At least that he could actually understand without it all sounding like a bunch of spitting gibberish.

 

“Yeah...heard all the noise so I thought I'd come take a look, you know?” At this the other troll's placid expression became a little worried, and the blueblood looked aggrieved.

 

“A thousand curses for my indiscretions; was it that I called Persef from dreams? Hast he awakened? Twas the farthest thing from intention to disturb him, I owe much to him to be so callous with action...” The other looked like he was going to go on but Deacon wasn't really in the mood to hear more of the guy's crazy speech so he he cut him off quickly. “Nah he's still asleep. He doesn't know any of this is happening...he probably won't wake up for a while.” The statement became less a reassurance and more of a threat as he spoke, and Deacon knew the other had caught it by the way the wariness returned to his gaze. It was a warning; if anything happened here, anything painful and brutal, Persef would be none the wiser. There would be no witnesses.

 

A growling rumble came from the side, and the lusus pawed at the ground. Deacon paid it no attention, no way some smelly plainsbeast was gonna be the thing to take him down.

 

The tense moment stretched on a bit longer, and it was Deacon that broke it first, baring too many teeth in what could have been a smile, or grimace. He read the surprise in the other's eyes a second before it turned into suspicion, and then uncertainty. “How long you stayin' here anyway?”

 

Another moment, this time of confusion. “Here...in'st the shelter of thine hive?”

 

“Fuck if you ain't gonna think so early don't get up,” Deacon muttered, then said a bit louder, “I meant out here, doing whatever the shit it is you're doing. How long. Are you. Gonna be,” He pointed down. “Out here.” He could see anger quickly overtaking the blueblood's expression at his tone, so he added nonchalantly, “Cuz if you're out here too long you'll definitely wake Persef up. You two are hella fucking loud.”

 

The other troll looked toward his lusus hesitantly; Deacon could see that these quick mood changes were already taking a bit of a toll on him, fraying the edges. “Perhaps...a walk shalt be the order of to-night then, should all be well; certainly I could practice yonder 'tween the trees, where Persef may yet then sleep in peace.” He looked at Deacon for a long, searching second, and when the other didn't make a move either way, pursed his lips and turned to gather his things, gesturing to his custodian. He leapt smoothly onto its back and the big beast huffed one last time in Deacon's direction before it lumbered off into the trees.

 

Deacon's grimace had turned into a real grin before the other two had even vanished completely, and he strode back toward the hive, laughing under his breath. The guy was more of an idiot than he'd thought. He'd have to be a bit careful not to let the guy get a chance to tail him on his hunts, unless he had a good plan to make sure neither the blueblood nor his dumb brute of a lusus would ever be found again, but other than that, he could see nothing but smooth sailing ahead. This was gonna be much easier than he had expected, and that was the way he liked it.


	5. These Are Not The Wraiths You Are Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadyrn thinks over whether he has found his Wraith, and Deacon invites him on an outing.

As much as he was loath to admit, he no longer thought it was so certain that Deacon was the wraith he was seeking.

 

Cadyrn sat beneath the spreading leaves of a tree, his back settled against gnarled roots and springy grass, still within the boundaries of Persef's lawnring enough to see the hive rising before him and bits of the garden as they curled around the edges. He held his lute in his hands, fingers trying to coax a song from the strings, although in his current mood it was going about as well as he had expected.

 

Clearly not well at all.

 

He had once again tried to keep himself busy in Persef's hive, sneakily trying to lend his assistance in cleaning up or tidying some small part around where he slept, but he had been caught, too easily he thought; Persef had cut down all his words, though Cadyrn had layered them with as much persuasive might as he could. The tealblood's quiet voice, and still too-shy tone had nonetheless been enough to refuse any and all offers of help, even in the garden, saying that he was a guest, and shouldn't do such things. In a moment of boldness, he had even gone so far as to try and extract a promise from the other to relax and not exert himself, much like a clucking lusus to an unruly wiggler. Finally Cadyrn had given in, assuring him that he would not stress himself with duties he didn't have to carry out, an agreement which, though Cadyrn was an honorable troll, was not something he intended to keep.

 

Either way, being deprived of anything to do inside, he was now out by the nearby trees with his lute, and his thoughts as always, turned to his self-brought mission. It was a burning, terrible thought, one that galled him to admit that he might have been wrong, have been persecuting the wrong troll like the psi-hunts of old, but the longer he stayed here, the more doubt came to settle its heavy-clawed hands on his mind. Deacon was not the wraith, _could_ not be the wraith, and frustration bit at him at the thought of such time wasted. He did not regret meeting Persef, for trolls like him were one of a kind, and he had grown fond of him as a friend; the indecision, however, tore at him: should he stay until he was certain once and for all that Deacon was not his target, or leave and seek out the wraith down a different path?

 

There were no more overtures of threats. The baleful air that had hung around Deacon that sunset during their short confrontation a few nights ago had not returned, although the other had not lessened in either grumpiness or crudity. He still made it abundantly clear that Cadyrn wasn't wanted, and made a point to make snide comments at every turn, but not a single threat, whether real or imagined, had passed from his lips. In fact, the more he had turned it around in his head in the early hours of the night, the words of that day seemed less a threat and more an attempted show of dominance from a troll who had had his territory invaded by someone he didn't know or trust. That still didn't change the fact that the purpleblood was an ill-tempered and overly aggressive grouch of a troll, and Cadyrn wondered at the sheer irony that he had ended up with someone like Persef.

 

At least he was always compliant around him. Deacon may have been insufferable on the few accounts that they had been alone in the same room, but as soon as Persef made an entrance, the taller troll became amenable, at least enough to the point that Cadyrn could bear to be around him without feeling like taking his mace and sticking the other to the wall for his perpetual insolence. Interruptions at every word, sly insinuations that his intelligence was not up to par, even his frequent maddening grins seemed full of arrogance and ego! Cadyrn had prided himself on being a knight of a strong will and a detached air for such things, for it was not the first time he had been the target of verbal abuse by a potential enemy, but he was frustrated that Deacon got under his skin so easily, baiting him into tossing back insults of his own. For once he was grateful to the differences of his own speech, and hid a smile every time his twisting, turning words confused the purpleblood, leaving in victory before Deacon could puzzle out just what Cadyrn had said about him and retaliate.

 

Cadyrn had also found out that, to his complete surprise, Deacon was incredibly farsighted. He had seen him hold out papers at arm's length, angling his head away and squinting viciously when he thought Cadyrn wasn't looking, bringing them back and forth in an attempt to see them better. He had glasses too, but the blueblood had only seen them once, large, circular frames that looked old and cracked, as if he had had them since his hatching. Deacon did not bring them out often, whether out of some sense of shame, forgetfulness or simple indifference, he could not tell. It accounted for the narrow-eyed glare he had on his face so often, and Cadyrn wondered if what he first saw as anger was in fact an attempt to see better.

 

Once he gotten a better look, he had found the other's hands to be covered in old welts and scars, the fingers almost twisted from the amount of scarred flesh there. They trembled and shook when they should have lain still, and the level of damage made Cadyrn wince in a rare sympathy for him. It was the scars that made him a little suspicious, flaring up his hopeful conviction that Deacon was indeed the wraith, but they were old wounds, sweeps old possibly. That Deacon had fought regularly before, he had no doubt, but that was in the past and he could see no signs of it now.

 

Any attempts to watch Deacon's schedule, and where he went, ended up in frustrated failure; he would disappear the second Cadyrn took his eyes off of him, off for his “walks in the forest” as Persef called it. Persef did not seem to think there was anything to them besides simple exploration, or relaxation. He himself found it a little questionable, and even a bit unnerving, that he could move so quickly and quietly without Cadyrn hearing him, but he put it down to whatever sordid past he had.

 

In truth, looking at Deacon and Persef, the way they were and how they acted around each other, it was not hard to think them straight out of a grainy offshoot of a corny romance movie. It would be called something like, “ _In which a young tealblood meets a fiery highblood and uses his gentle nature to save him from a bloody and lonely life of fighting; includes various flirtations of a black nature, unrequited, multiple instances of bright red wooing, culminating in a passionate scene of matespritship not suitable for wigglers under 3 sweeps._ ”

 

A sour note roused him from his thoughts and he sighed in abject irritation, abandoning his lute to the side as he rested his head on his knees, looking out into the forests beyond the hive. He'd have to change the end of that title, something a bit more appropriate: “ _..._ _frequent_ _scenes of matespritship not suitable for wigglers under_ _8_ _sweeps._ ”

 

Anyway, the fact of the matter was, Deacon, for all of his angry, arrogant flaws, was looking less and less like the bloodthirsty Wraith of the Forest, no matter how coincidental his horns and sign were. And so Cadyrn was sure that his time with these two was coming to an end. Already, as always before the end of a mission, he felt hivesick, longing evermore for the light beneath younger trees, the comfort of a bed shared, and the love of his matesprit. The few messages exchanged before dawn on their respective husktops, though reassuring, were not enough to dispel the lonely feeling entirely.

 

Cadyrn sighed again, claws prickling at his knees as he worried his fingers through the cloth. To have come so far, to see someone so alike the description, and still have ended down the wrong path...it was discouraging to say the least.

 

He stayed like that for a few moments before a shadow blocked the moonlight and he fought to keep the irritated snarl from his lips, already knowing who was in front of him.

 

“Deacon, high one, how hath thy night fared?” He had kept the grimace from his lips but the tones were laced with the thickest falsity, allowing no confusion over the fact that he was clearly _not_ asking if he slept well.

 

As usual Deacon's bare toothed greeting was the only response he got to the particular question, as smug and arrogant as he had ever been. He nodded his head to the side. “Come on pissbreath we're going on a hunt.”

 

Cadyrn's fingers twitched for a weapon before he was aware of the movement; he couldn't catch his breath too easily now. “A hunt?” He repeated slowly, hoping against all hope he hadn't heard wrong. Could it possibly be? Had the messiahs heard his prayers that they were so easily answered, was Deacon actually inviting him on a hunt of his own? Of trolls? Surely that must be what he disappeared so often for. Was he being given the chance to be put right in the center of the soon to be crime, that Cady could catch him red-handed? Where not a single excuse would be enough to disprove the clear, cold facts?

 

Would he finally be proven right?

 

“Yeah are you fuckin' deaf or somethin', I said a hunt,” Deacon scoffed. “You've been all over the fuck knows where an' you're telling me you've never hunted for food?”

 

Disappointment laid its heavy hand on his shoulders and Cadyrn hid it in a frustrated snap. Ah, curse him for getting his hopes up like that. “Tread lightly, my mace has blunted points o'er more than the limits of thine dreams. I did not first understand what you so meant by hunt, forsooth.”

 

Was it his imagination or did Deacon's grin grow wider? “What else did you think I meant?”

 

Cadyrn kept his mouth tightly shut, glaring at Deacon before standing up and tucking the lute back into his modus with a grunt. “...tis little I know of thine forest and its grounds,” he admitted sourly. “Where go we to...hunt?”

 

Deacon waved him off impatiently. “Just somewhere, it doesn't fuckin' matter. Come on I ain't got time to waste shitting around with you, we're wasting nightlight.”

 

With a look that said his opinion of Cadyrn's intelligence was dropping by the second—a look that did not do Cadyrn's rising temper any favors—he turned and made his way to the hive's open door; Persef, who was arranging a new vase of flowers on a counter, turned as Deacon called out, “I'm going on a hunt, I'll be back alright?”

 

“Are you taking Cady with you?” The mentioned troll's lips twitched as he kept a grin from his face; after Deacon's loud grate, Persef's voice sounded more like a peeping bird.

 

“This guy? Yeah he's taggin' along too.”

 

Cady left the other tapping his foot pointedly on the grass as he rounded the corner to see his lusus, taking one ear in hand to whisper quietly into it. “I shall return, my lus', favor me beyond words and safeguard our host? I wish not to leave him alone and unkept.” The beast huffed once, lowering his head to crop at the grass again. Only the quiet flicks of his ears gave evidence that he was listening in carefully to his surroundings, which put the blueblood's heart and mind more at ease. Since coming here, there had not been a time in which Persef has not been around either him or Deacon, and while he new better than to underestimate the abilities of trolls who gave off a more...tender appearance, he would feel more comfortable knowing someone was keeping an eye on their most gracious host.

 

The forest was different tonight, perhaps the trees sensed their intentions for they loomed above silent save for the sway of their leaves, and even the almost perpetual chatter of birds were subdued. Deacon, obviously, did not seem to mind, striding ahead in the undergrowth and kicking some tangled groundvines out of his way. “Fuckin' took you long enough,” he muttered. “I could have _grown_ food faster than you took with that lusus.”

 

Cadyrn narrowed his eyes, grateful that the excuse of hunting gave him a reason to have his mace out where his hands could clench around the familiar instrument. It was a comfort thing. “What path, what infinite tragedy, that you could not start upon the hunt thineself? Better yet, leave me out! Hast thou not the strength, as you boast loudly, to bring home the prize of the forest?” He scowled. “Thy home is 'neath there trees, 'ere you spend so much time out of hive.”

 

He could almost _feel_ Deacon rolling his eyes in front of him. “Yeah, if I was alone, and some gut guzzling snaggletoothed curlhorn wasn't the one who's makin' us go through all our food twice as fast.”

 

The other opened his mouth, just closed it with a click of teeth, unable to think of anything back to say. He...actually hadn't thought of that. He didn't eat that much did he? Only enough to fill his hunger, no more than Deacon could eat... His cheeks flushed a dark grey. Perhaps he did indeed eat more than the average troll. Much more than Persef anyway, but he was certain Persef wasn't the best troll to compare his eating habits to in the first place. He usually never thought about it when he was home because Maz was more than capable of hunting for himself when he wasn't there, and usually his mate would notice that they were beginning to run out of meat and quickly replace it himself instead of waiting for Cady to go out to hunt. In fact, the only times he ever got to bring something home for the both of them was when he was bringing it home for a trip, otherwise his hunts were to sustain himself while away from comfort and hive.

 

His scowl was more embarrassed this time, and he was sort of glad Deacon wasn't facing him to see his shame. He decided to switch topics. “Have you a destination in mind to hunt from? Pigs seem plentiful here, have you in mind a herd?”

 

“Is it actually possible for you to shut your mouth for four fucking seconds, or at least not talk all flowery and weird like you do?” Cadyrn ignored this; Deacon gestured off ahead. “Animals don't stick too close here anymore, so we have to go far. So no _destination._ And I don't want to kill somethin' so close to hive because the blood'll attract more things.” Deacon looked over his shoulder to fix Cady with a look that said ' _and if you ask me why I don't want that then you're an idiot'_.

 

He'd wear handprints into the wood of his mace with how hard he was gripping it. Yes, he was very aware of why other predators around the hive would not be the best situation. Cadyrn decided to keep his mouth shut, if only because if he spoke now he might swallow his own tongue out of frustration. They had better find a beast soon for him to sink the points of his mace in, or he'd have to settle for the back of Deacon's head.

 

...not that he'd mind of course, but he was fairly sure a tealblooded friend of his might.

 

They walked on in solid silence for near an hour before Cadyrn began to see the signs of animal trails, scrapings on the bark of trees where things had rubbed against them, broken vines old and no longer oozing sap. The forest was filled with the calls of birds above them now. Deacon raised a hand and Cadyrn hunched forward a little bit, bringing both hands to rest comfortably on his mace. A few moments passed and he wondered if Deacon was hearing something. His mind buzzed a little with envy; if the purpleblood did indeed hear or sense something in that feathery racket, he was a lot more talented in that regard than Cadyrn was.

 

He was almost about to relax when a rustle came from a thicket of hedgebushes ahead of them, just loud and misplaced enough that it was clear something was behind them, and not just the breath of the wind. Cadyrn could feel his heart speeding up a little in anticipation of a fight, and he wondered if Deacon felt the same.

 

There was a pause, before a large flat snout poked from the underbrush, followed by tusks and the biggest fangs Cadyrn had ever seen on a boar; there was no mistaking the grin in Deacon's voice this time.

 

“I think we found lunch.”


End file.
